


The New Master of Earth

by The_Winged_Guardian_Alanshee



Category: Lego Ninjago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winged_Guardian_Alanshee/pseuds/The_Winged_Guardian_Alanshee
Summary: Dedicated to Kirby Morrow 1973-2020
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	The New Master of Earth

**Author's Note:**

> **_Dedicated to Kirby Morrow the Voice of a Generation 1973-2020 ** __**_**

The Skull Sorcerer was defeated the Grief Bringer dust at their feet , but what also lay at their feet made the Ninja's hearts stop.

**Cole**

They had seen him pulling the same exact thing as Zane had with the Overlord with the Grief Bringer, they knew it meant death. Zane was the first to dart over kneeling and scanning over Coles still form, the others waiting with baited breath. Finally Zane sat back shaking his head.

"He's gone." The Nindroid announced seemingly emotionless as a blanket from one of the Munce was thrown over Coles body.

Nya clutched Jay who held her tightly, her own memories coming back, but this…. this was irreversible. Zane standing up, walked over to Kai who had begun to silently cry on his own; he immediately accepted the Nindroids embrace as he openly cried.

Lloyd merely walked over and knelt bringing his teammates body into his arms making sure the blanket was wrapped tightly around him Lloyd began to walk out he only looked over his shoulder unshed tears glimmering in his green eyes full of sorrow and the others understood

_They needed to alert that another EM and one of Ninjagos Guardians had passed ___

__Zane guided Kai and Nya with Jay; they didn't want to linger in here, not after what had just happened.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

__Vania later stood in the Spell Circle, trying to comprehend what had occured. Her birthday would forever haunt the Princess as the day she upon inviting the Ninja had unknowingly condemned one of them to the Departed Realm._ _

__A day of celebration turned into a day of mourning, now the entirety of Ninjago mourned, she was managing the Geckles and Munce under the city trying to keep peace, let alone trying to straighten out the horrors her father had done to them, but Boundaries previously in place were permanently broken and removed and a new era for Shintaro approached fast._ _

__Vania studied the circle, the birthplace of the Original Elemental Master of Earth, and now the place where the lineage had also died._ _

__She turned to leave not seeing any reason to stay, when she stepped on one of the symbols and froze as it lit up brightly enveloping her._ _

__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

__It seemed the weather felt like it needed to be cliche and rain as much as it wanted;_ _

__Lou had gone back to his home after laying flowers, nobody said it out loud but many knew Lou Brookstone would be dead as well before the year was gone. One merely had to look into his eyes and see how broken the man now was inside and there was not anything anyone could do, he had lost his Wife and now his Son lay in the ground as well. So only the Ninja Pixal and Cyrus stood at the freshly dug grave, their umbrellas protecting them as they stared at the black stone_ _

__Cyrus gently placed a hand on his daughters in a silent gesture, letting her know he was going to the car and would wait for them. Pixal nodded in acknowledgement appreciation shining in her forest green optics._ _

__"I just can't believe it." Nya murmured_ _

__"I know, out of all of us I thought Cole would be the last of us to-" Kai said stopping before that one word he still couldn't say._ _

__They all understood though what the Master of Fire was saying._ _

__Zane stood there in silence,the old Nindroid had seen so much Death in his many years he knew one day he would have to say goodbye to his human friends but right now the first hurt more than he expected as Lloyd placed his last Lily on the Grave they shivered at the cold. They did glance over to Coles Mothers Grave beside him and each laid a flower on her grave again deciding against lingering they headed towards the car to go home.  
\----------------_ _

__Vania had trekked across Ninjago to reach them, after all she had caused would they help her with her problem? Reaching the Monastery gates she knocked Lloyd seemed surprised upon seeing her._ _

__"Vania? What are you doing here,"_ _

__"May I come in I think this is best shown or you may not believe me" she murmured_ _

__"Of course," he stepped aside_ _

__The others had been training and practicing to keep up form. They stopped upon spotting the Princess her hands strangely now gloved_ _

__"Vania says she has something to show us," Lloyd announced to the others_ _

__

__"Please stand back I cannot control it when the Vengestone gloves are off," she warned as they scrambled to do so as she removed them_ _

__Suddenly her hands glowed orange, she leaped up and slammed her fist into the ground, an earthquake ensuing briefly rocks jutting from the ground. Panting as she stood up and slipped the gloves back on quickly._ _

__"Wha-" Lloyd questioned trying to comprehend this new development Vania looked to them_ _

__"I visited the Spell Circle after you guys left. I stepped on a symbol and it lit up, I heard voices but one... Coles stuck out later on I realized they were deciding-"_ _

__"If you were worthy of receiving the Earth Element" Zane interrupted putting the pieces together making her nod_ _

__Lloyd smiled sadly at her, but in final understanding said_ _

__"Vania has been chosen by Cole and the Old masters to be the next Master of Earth."_ _

**Author's Note:**

> **Made this back with the Trailer of S13s release, never posted it today it just seemed right to post with the devastating news. ******


End file.
